


The Asylum

by CatPeasant106



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger, Angst, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Betrayal, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Canon Lesbian Character, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Mystery, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Schizophrenia, Tsundere Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: Weiss and Blake are taken to Beacon assignment for mental disorders they don't believe they have. Blake and Weiss aren't too keen on the hospital at first, but as time goes on they make some friends. The only question the girls face is if they will grow and face the outside world again or let their problems consume them and stay in Beacon Asylum for the rest of their lives?





	The Asylum

I breathed slowly. This was all wrong. This wasn’t supposed to happen! None of this made sense! This wasn’t-

“So, what’s your issue? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

I gave the taxi driver a questioning look. “What do you mean?” I asked. 

“Well, you are on your way to a mental institution,” he chuckled gruffly. “Why do you have to be there? You seem pretty normal to me.” 

I groaned. “My dad doesn’t like me because I’m not perfect so here I am.” 

“Really? It’s gotta be more than that.” 

“I guess I’m not exactly joyful.” 

“Well, nobody can be happy all the time.” 

“I suppose so.” 

The rest of the drive, I was silent until we reached the hospital. It was an old-looking building. It the outside of it was painted broken and the place was full of windows. It was probably made in the 1960s. The sign with the hospital’s name and year confirmed this. It read: Beacon Mental Institution. 1965. 

The taxi driver drove into the parking lot where a pale woman wearing a white nurse’s outfit. She had blonde hair tied into a bun, despite her stern she smiled at me. I opened the door and got out of the car, getting my suitcase from the truck. 

“Come with me.” The woman said. 

I hesitantly followed her to the woman's’ ward. When we walked inside, the first thing I saw was the nurse’s station where an eccentric man with spiky green hair and glasses sat. 

“Ah! Another new arrival today!” He said, excitedly rising from his chair. 

He gestured to a girl with long black hair with cat ears. She wore a small sleeveless crop top, black fitted pants, and a black button-up vest. She had white skin bright yellow eyes. She was a Faunus. I was on edge, thinking about the White Fang and them constantly stealing from the Schnee Dust Company. The girl walked over to the station, frowning slightly. 

“This is Blake Belladonna! And you are…” Oobleck announced. 

“Weiss Schnee,” I said, taking a bow. 

“Oh from the Schnee Dust Company?” Blake asked. 

“Yeah, I was the heiress before my dad sent me here.” 

“Oh, that reminds me! You need to sign yourself in!” Oobleck got out a pen and a paper on a clipboard. 

He pointed to the line at the bottom of the contact. Weiss sighed, taking the pen and signing her name.

“Let me show you, girls, around,” Glynda said. 

I nodded and the three of us went down the hall, beside the nurse’s station. The hallway walls were lined with doors to the other patients’ rooms. A woman with green hair and black skin glared at us as we walked past her. 

_ What’s her problem? _ I thought. _ I didn’t do anything to her. _

“We’re here,” Glynda said, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

We should before two white doors. The right one had a small red rose sticker, while the other one has a yellow fire sticker. 

“Weiss, the one with the fiery sticker is your room. Blake, your room is the one with the rose. I will show you your roommate first. I will be with you in a moment, Blake.” 

Blake nodded. Glynda opened the door and the first thing I saw a girl with bright yellow hair and lilac eyes. She wore a tan jacket with short sleeves, She wore a button belt and black shoes. She wore a pair of brown, knee-high boots with orange over-the-knee socks and an orange scarf. She sat on her bed, looking up at me when heard the door open. Her sheets and blankets were white, so was her pillow. Her pillowcase was a bright yellow. She had a brown wooden bedside table to the left of her as well as a brown drawer and a vanity. The floor was painted white like the walls. To the right of the room was an empty bed with the same colored sheets, blankets, and pillow. It was placed up against the wall. There was a picture hung up above it with a woman with a flowing deep blue dress and long brown hair. She had her back turned, but I could tell by looking off into the dark wilderness with her head down that she was unhappy, lost even. It made me have a feeling of melancholy but I wasn't entirely sure why. There was a similar-looking dresser and vanity at the end of the bed, the only difference being a golden-painted locket hanging one of the vanity's dresser knobs. I wondered what it was doing there. 

She had a seductive grin on her face, looking at me up and down. I immediately didn't like her. 

"Why, hello there gorgeous! How are you today?" She said. 

I frowned at her. Glynda sighed heavily. 

"Yang, we talked about this. Your fellow patients aren't your playthings!"

Her smile vanished and her eyes turned red. "Ugh! So, I can't even flirt with anyone without you thinking I'm manipulating them?! God, Glynda you're almost as bad as Salem."

"Yang, don't start with me! Not in front of Weiss!" 

"Too late for that, 'doctor'." 

Glynda groaned. "I don't have time for this. I hope you've learned your lesson." 

She turned back to me. "Holler if she bothers you anymore." 

With that, she left with me with the freakshow known as Yang. Yang's eyes went back to their normal color. It seemed like I'd have to be careful around her. She grinned like a Cheshire cat, proving me right. 

"Hello, Weiss," she said, getting off the bed and walking towards me. She stopped when she was a foot away from me, she crossed her arms. "So what's your condition?" 

"I don't have one. My father forced me to be here." I told her. 

"That can't be the full truth, they can't trap you in here without a valid reason." 

"Well, according to the shrink, Ozpin, I got bipolar disorder."

"Ah, I got anger issues, depression, and PTSD. So that's SUPER fun." 

"I'm...Sorry about that." 

"Eh. It's fine," Yang said, shrugging. "How about I introduce to the other psychos around here." 

"Alright then," I said hesitantly. 

"Great," she grinned, grabbing my arm and rushing with me out of the room. 

She took me to a room with brown couches in every corner and a small television in the middle of it. There was a bright yellow bookshelf behind the TV filled with all genres of books, drama, thriller, murder mystery, horror, science fiction, fantasy, romance, and many others. In the middle wall of the room, there was a large glass-paned window. There were three patients in the room. Two people sat on the couch facing the T.V. I walked over to the couch to get a better look at them, Yang followed behind me. At the right end of the couch, a girl with bright, messy orange shoulder-length hair rested her head on the armrest, lying on her side. She wore a pink tank top and white shorts. She had white skin and deep bright blue eyes. She had a small smile on her face, watching intently on the children's show playing. 

Beside her was a woman with pink colored hair on the left side of her head and brown hair on the other side. She wore a pink dress with Neopolitan ice cream decorating it and high heeled white boots. Her left eye was pink and her right eye was brown as well. She had a sweet smile on her face. Something about her made me feel uncomfortable. A girl with brown hair tied up into a ponytail sat on the couch against the right wall. She had light brown spots all over her body and a brown chameleon tail. She wore a short black jacket with a gold zipper and small black boots. She glared angrily at the other two girls. 

"Alrighty," Yang smiled. "Time to introduce to a few of my fellow loonies!"

She pointed at the orange-haired girl. "This is Nora Valkyrie! She's got a severe case of ADHD, just like my sis, Ruby!" 

Nora looked up from the television and waved at us. I awkwardly waved back. She smiled, looking back at the T.V. Yang then pointed to the girl in the pink dress. 

"This is Neopolitan! She is a psychopath!" 

Neo turned and winked at me, her smile widening. I chuckled nervously. Yang took my hand and dragged me over to the brunette. 

"And this is Ilia! She-" 

Ilia stared at us and gave me a crazed smile. "Well, isn't it _Weiss Schnee_." She hissed. "The daughter of that discriminatory pig!" She abruptly stood up and shoved me against the wall. Her hands gripped my shoulders so tightly, it made me think she was going to break my arm or worse. She continued, her eyes gleaming red with fury. Nora gasped, staring in horror. Neo just smiled. "The current heir of the Schnee Dust Company and the one that forces Faunus to do cheap labor and collect Dust in dangerous caverns! It's funny that you ended up here, weren't you going to be the heiress of the company? I guess daddy thought you weren't cut out for the job, not that you would be any better him! Considering what a stuck up bitch you are, you deserve to be here!" 

She chuckled sadistically, releasing one of my shoulders and running her fingers down my face. "My, you're a beautiful little thing. Too bad, you're a racist asshole!"

She slammed me against the wall causing me to scream in pain. Yang pulled Ilia's hair. 

"Let her go!" Yang screamed. 

Ilia laughed, wrapping her tail around Yang's leg and tossed her up to the ceiling. She crashed down onto the floor, groaning in pain. llia smirked, grabbing me by the throat and lifting me into the air.

"I'm going to enjoy making your life a living Hell." She purred. 

Glynda and two men in white uniforms rushed into the room. 

"Let go of her at once!" Glynda ordered. 

Ilia growled as the men grabbed her by arms, freeing me from her. Ilia kicked and screamed, struggling to get out of their hold. Glynda took a needle of clear liquid and stuck the needle into her forearm. She soon fell unconscious as the two orderlies took in her solitary confinement. 

"Dammit! I knew I should've had a nurse watch her!" Glynda cursed. 

"What the hell was that about?!" I shouted. 

Yang stood up and rubbed her aching head. "That was Ilia. She is a sociopath. If I had known you were a Schnee, I wouldn't have let you anywhere near her! I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault," Glynda said. "If anything it's mine for letting her roam around freely without anyone keeping eye on her. I think that's enough excitement for the day." 

Glynda looked outside the window and saw that the moon was out. She sighed. 

"I think it's time for all of you when to bed." 

"Aww! Do we have too?" Nora moaned childishly. 

"Yes, I'm sorry, Nora. You can finish your show after breakfast, okay?" 

"Okay," Nora said, sadly.

Nora turned off the television and stood up. Neo and Nora went off to their rooms. Yang and I did the same. We were too tired to change into our pajamas so we got into our beds and went to sleep. 


End file.
